Various types of electromechanical locks are replacing the traditional mechanical locks. Electromechanical locks require an external supply of electric power, a battery inside the lock, a battery inside the key, or means for generating electric power within the lock making the lock user-powered. Further refinement is needed for making the electromechanical locks to fit into a small space and to be reliable.